


Her Boys

by ashen_key



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think her precious and beautiful, tender and fragile, a chaste courtesan. And Bianca does not seek to disillusion them. Not seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Boys

She is dressed in blue. Blue leggings, blue tunic, blue doublet that flattens her breasts and broadens her shoulders, a blue velvet cap to hide her thick blonde hair, and Bianca is now her brother’s mirror.

( _you’re the prettiest boy in the Veneto_ )

Dressed in rich blue, as Marius is in red. Amadeo’s in sky-blue when he should be in purple, but no one ever expects Amadeo to play his part correctly. They expect Bianca to, though. And when she does not, when she draws the rapier from the sheath with a grin from younger days and calls for an enemy, they exchange a long look.

( _no, she couldn’t be one of us_ )

Bianca reads the look, reads the thought through Amadeo’s mind, and if she had been that younger girl who fought with her brothers, she would have tossed her head and dared them to comment.

( _that would be too selfish_ )

But, she is no longer that girl. No longer the darling of her four adored and adoring brothers, no longer the little blonde princess of the Solderini palazzo. So, Bianca hides her grin in a demure smile, and sheathes the sword to soothe her boys. Her boys. Her god and her angel, who, like everyone else, see the surface and think it the whole. Or, at least, do not question.

( _in our care Bianca would always be safe_ )

They think her precious and beautiful, tender and fragile, a chaste courtesan. And Bianca does not seek to disillusion them. Not seriously. Let all of Venice wonder and wonder, let Marius think her the student and Amadeo the empty-headed girl, let all of them look and not understand.

( _I have my two, as I have always dreamed_ )

She loves them, and they love her. And, in the end, that’s the most important truth.


End file.
